How to Start the Weekends
by Random Dice
Summary: The sun was just peeking in, past the thin white curtains that were hung up, more so for decoration than for blocking the sunlight. Rays snuck past the mountains that surrounded them from a distance and tickled the man’s bare back.


A/N: Just a little one-shot about Adrian and Ricky. There isn't enough fic's about them together, so here is one amazing one…Okay, maybe not amazing, but I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack or John…

How to Start the Weekends

Silence.

A still silence that was more strange than calming in the one story house they slept in.

A woman lay, fast asleep, on a queen sized bed. A white comforter, thick and plushy, rested over her body, leaving only her arms and head to be seen by the world. Her burnt umber hair curled over on her coffee-with-cream shoulders and on to her bed companion.

The man, adorned with dark hair him-self, bore lighter skin tones, but all the beautiful. His arm was placed over her stomach and wound underneath her, pulling them close together giving the image of one person over the two that slept.

The sun was just peeking in, past the thin white curtains that were hung up, more so for decoration than for blocking the sunlight. Rays snuck past the mountains that surrounded them from a distance and tickled the man's bare back. He stirred slightly under the heating of his back and cracked an eye open.

He stretched him legs, not wanting to wake the woman next to him. He yawned and gently pulled his arms away from her, but ceased when her hand flew up, effectively catching his wrist with her maroon painted nails. The man stretched the rest of the way and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

She giggled, not opening her eyes, and snuggled into his chest, letting her hair splash over both of them, but he didn't mind. He never did. He'd just encase her in his arms, holding her like a treasure that he never wanted to let go. She kissed his peck, just above his heart and unhurriedly opened her eyes; reveling big brown orbs that held a-quality to them that made you want to tell her all your secrets.

"Hey," He whispered once her eyes met his. She smiled crookedly, her cheeks never losing their dimples.

"Hey," The woman mimicked back to him. He grinned and pulled her closer. She sighed contently and looked out the window from their room.

It was a nice view. The sun bounced off of the rippling water of the lake that could be seen. The mountain tips dipped in white paint and the tree's a minty green.

On days like this, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to wake up too, both the man and woman thought so, but reconsidered because they knew something better. Some weird thing that their friend Grace had told them God did for a reason. Giving them odd childhoods so that they could take care of the family they would inevitably have.

Neither believing in God, didn't want her to know she was right. That every morning that they get to hear their children's pattering feet on the hardwood hallway.

The pattering that could be heard as the man pushed him-self into a sitting position, and pulling his wife up with him, only to wait for the door to slam open and for kids to come pouring in past the doorway, bring in all their childhood innocence.

It made both man and woman feel at ease. Safe, somewhat.

The door did go flying open seconds later.

Four kids ran in, pushing the other's out of the way to get to their parents. A little girl reached the bed first. She looked like the woman with the man's skin, her mind a mixture of the two. Next was a boy that was all the man, personality and all. A boy after him, who had dark red hair and dark brown eyes, was holding a baby. He plopped down on the bed beside the woman and handed over the baby.

Once she was comfortable, the boy holding the baby put his head on her shoulder. The woman smiled and kissed the crown of his head. The other two children jumped on the man, who laughed whole heartedly.

"C'mere you little rascals!" He growled playfully and they shrieked with delight. The woman groaned at the already hyper children.

"Ricky, Kenzie and Conner are going to be like this all day now." Ricky looked at his wife after pulling his eyes away from the two three year olds in his lap.

"But they'll go to bed earlier." He tried to reason.

"Fine, but you get to try and get them down." Ricky's face fell, knowing that the twins were a hand full to get to sleep, hyper or not.

"Auntie Adrian?" Adrian looked to the boy, whose head rested on her shoulder.

"Yes John?"

"Can I call Momma and Papa today?" Adrian smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Hun. After lunch okay?" John grinned and nodded his head vigorously. "I bet she's missin' you too."

"She always does." The nine year old confessed. He looked at the baby in his step-mother's arms and stroked her cheek.

"I always miss them when I go back. Why can't you move closer?"

"Because," Ricky answered instead of Adrian. "Your Mom and Adrian and I, we don't get along and as much as we would love to be out there with you, we have jobs out here, and friends."

"Like Auntie Grace?" He asked referring to their religious friend who lives next door to the family.

"Yes John, like Grace." Adrian told him gently. They have this conversation every time he comes to visit. Once a month, twice if it doesn't interfere with school.

"Okay." He stopped asking questions.

"Mommie? What's for breakfast?" MacKenzie, the younger twin, asked. Conner, her brother, nodded his head in agreement to the question.

"We're eating at Grace's house, Kenzie." Ricky told her.

"Want to go now, Babe?" Ricky asked his wife who was kissing their four month old daughter, Ava's feet and watching as she giggled.

"In a little bit." A thunk echoed through out the room as Kenzie pushed Conner off the bed.  
He was silent, before he started to scream his head off. Ricky jumped up and grabbed him.

"Kenzie, you can't do that!" Ricky continued to tell her that she couldn't knock Conner off the bed like she does every Saturday morning.

Adrian leaned back into the pillows behind her.

Saturday's with her kids were most definitely the best way to start a weekend.

The End


End file.
